


一天

by penxacola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penxacola/pseuds/penxacola
Summary: 罗丝·韦斯莱在霍格沃茨的最后一天：图书馆，霍格莫德，和舞会上的烟火。





	一天

两只手触碰到了一起——  
罗丝触电般收回了手，白皙细长、骨节分明的手的食指上戴着的戒指明白地标明了对方的身份。  
这是第几次了？罗丝已经记不清楚了。

一年级的时候，霍格沃茨名曰促进学生之间的关系，开展了匿名通信的活动。  
有一部东欧电影，罗丝是在很小的时候看到过的，早已记不清名字；而后来，她再也没有遇到任何一个看过那部电影的人，以至于她怀疑自己是否产生了一种幻觉。  
但那个和她通信的人看过，并提供了给罗丝电影的名字。事实证明，那个人是多么的重要，那部电影已经成为了罗丝最爱的电影，她找到后看过了不下十次。

她与她的笔友始终没有提出约见，或许是出于失望的害怕，或许是害怕两种优美字体下遮掩住的是世俗的人——他们身边已经有太多这样的例子，迫不及待地约见自己的笔友，然后失望而归。  
他们始终保持一周两封的通信速度，似乎有聊不完的话题。  
他们可以聊理想与曾经，涉及的话题包括小说、音乐、绘画、诗歌、摄影云云。想法相似时是思想的愉快重叠，意见相左时的灵感的碰撞风暴。  
他们什么都聊，只除了他们如今的生活。

事情在三年级圣诞后揭露了真实一面。  
魔药课上，无独有偶，罗丝与斯科皮的搭档都因事请假，两个人心不甘情不愿地坐在一起成为一对搭档。在最后填写实验报告单时，罗丝填完，瞄了一眼背面斯科皮写的内容，傻了；她转头看旁边金发的男孩子，对方也看着她写的内容，脸上表情波澜不惊，但挑动了一下的眉毛还是出卖了他。  
那周的最后一封信是他写的，他们聊到了黑塞和《德米安》。她还没有回复，她也不打算回复。  
那周周末，罗丝写完作业，打算去图书馆找点书消遣时间。她看到了一本年代久远的原版北欧神话，当她垫脚努力伸长手取下时，另一只手捷足先登。  
是斯科皮·马尔福。

“这么巧，你也会冰岛语？”罗丝不屑地看着吹去书上灰尘的少年，灰尘在一旁的玻璃照射下颗粒分明，以螺旋状卷入空中，又自由落体落下，当她联想到了小时候看的童话中的仙尘。  
“不巧，我小时候在雷克雅未克住过两年。”斯科皮悠悠说道，语气带着几分戏虐。  
罗丝脸红了，她本只是想嘲讽一下对方。她突然想到他们通信时，他似乎是有提过小时候在冰岛呆过的事情。  
对方并没有在此纠结下去，而是转移了话题。“北欧语言几千年来都没有怎么变化过，现在的人读过去的东西毫无障碍，真让人羡慕。”  
罗丝点了点头，又摇了摇头，下意识寻找反驳的语句。  
自那次后，相似的情况就层出不穷。不仅是在图书馆看上了同一本书；有一次弗利维教授把他们两个叫过去，质疑他们论文观点与理据高度的相似性，最后才发现，他们不仅在偌大的图书馆找到的是相同的参考书，其中找到的段落都一模一样。

今天的场景让罗丝又想到了三年级的事情。她想看某本一位中国作家的诗集，图书馆里是孤本。斯科皮才不讲麻瓜那套女士优先的道理，他总是讲先到先得。  
“你可别说你还在北京住过？”  
“并没有。”  
“那你和我抢一本看不懂的书有什么意思嘛？”罗丝此刻高度怀疑斯科皮完全是故意的，或许前几年都是。  
“谁说我看不懂了，”斯科皮眨眨鸽子灰的眸，“我学了三年中文了，现代诗还是看得懂的吧。”  
“那好吧，”罗丝退后一步，把手背在后面，靠在了后面那排书架上，“你到的，‘先到先得’。”  
斯科皮轻笑了一下，“好了，让给你吧。都要毕业了，不和你抢了。”  
罗丝半信半疑，“真的？”  
男孩点了点头，把书取下来递给罗丝。  
罗丝把书拿到借阅处，令她烦闷的是斯科皮竟然跟着她，这样看起来两个人就是一路的；所幸期末已经结束了，又是中午饭点，图书馆只有几个专心致志研究大部头的拉文克劳。  
两个人在借阅处都不敢发话，图书管理员常年板着个脸，耳朵像猫头鹰一样灵敏；刚才两个人幸好是在靠近禁书区的遥远麻瓜外文读物处遇见的，不然此刻可能已经被赶了出去。  
罗丝突然伤感地想到，这也许是她最后一次进霍格沃茨图书馆了，下学期归还这本书还得请雨果代劳。  
出了图书馆，罗丝正打算下楼吃饭。  
“你吃午饭了吗？”斯科皮问道。  
罗丝下意识摇摇头，“啊”了一声，没给反应过来。  
“去霍格莫德吃吧，我请客。”  
罗丝内心只有一个想法——一个格兰芬多和一个斯莱特林一起吃饭，特别是那个格兰芬多还是韦斯莱，斯莱特林还是马尔福？这是梅林转世都没有可能发生的景象吧。  
更何况她从来就没被除了自己亲人的男生邀请一起吃饭过。  
“嘿，想什么呢！”斯科皮在罗丝眼前摆了摆手他的手。  
罗丝面露难色，“这不太好吧，我还得回去看书。”说完，她都为自己拙劣的理由尴尬。  
“十全十美小姐，明天你就要离开这个学校了，今天还想着读书？”斯科皮“质问”道，“还是你不把我当朋友？”  
罗丝心里所有想法都被代替了，只留下了“我们是朋友？”这个大大的问句在不断回响。她一向不善于拒绝，只是木讷地点了点头，勉强作赞同意见。  
她坚持要走马屁精格雷戈里雕像后的密道，嘴上说着那样速度更快，实际上只是害怕被别人撞见。她猜想，以斯科皮的智商，不可能猜不出她的用意；但他没有提出什么异议。  
罗丝没有走过那条密道。  
当他们合力移开雕像时，通道里飘出的烟尘撒了罗丝满脸。她不适地揉了揉眼睛，打算走进去的时候，斯科皮拉住了她。“这条路很久没有人走过了，要等空气流通一下。”  
他挥了一下魔杖，密道里卷起了一阵风，灰尘以肉眼可见的速度卷向了出口。

斯科皮在前，走进了密道，他以魔杖杖尖的微弱荧光照明前路，罗丝就在他身后不到一米处，嗅得到他身上淡淡的迷迭香。他长的高，需要微微倾下脑袋才能避免顶碰到通道顶部。  
“你喜欢这个作者吗？”罗丝突然发问，斯科皮顿了顿脚步；罗丝没控制好速度，一下撞到了他的后背。梅林，这个人看起来瘦，但实际上挺结实的。   
罗丝揉了揉额头，斯科皮转过身子，“没事吧——你刚才说什么？”  
罗丝摆摆手表示自己没事，举起手上刚借的书，“我说这个作者啊。”  
见罗丝没事，斯科皮继续向前走，“其实我不太认识，但是之前看过她一首诗，感觉挺有意思的就来找了。”  
罗丝汗颜，这都能瞎猫撞上死耗子般遇上。  
霍格莫德人熙熙攘攘的，不仅有学生，还有教授们，都在喜气洋洋地准备晚上的舞会。据罗丝所知，格兰芬多七年级的姑娘们一半都来逛街了，她寝室里两个女孩早早预约了霍格莫德的美容院。  
餐厅是斯科皮挑的，他作绅士问了一下罗丝的意见，但早就摸得清罗丝是没法快速地挑出一家餐厅的。两个人最后走进了一家法国餐厅，明明是大白天却光线暧昧得昏黄。各类装饰的艺术品和布局都标榜着这家餐厅的身价不菲。罗丝想自己是多虑了，哪里会有学生来这样的餐厅聚餐。  
罗丝看着菜单上触目惊心的价位表，拿菜单遮掩着脸看着对面读菜单的斯科皮。服务生走了上来，斯科皮边报着着法语菜名，罗丝边对着菜名边心算价格，斯科皮多报一个菜她的心就多颤一下。   
在斯科皮点的菜抵得上罗丝三个月零花钱的时候，他终于点完了。他问罗丝要点些什么，罗丝摆摆手，说这样就够了。  
待服务生走掉，罗丝悄悄地问斯科皮是不是钱太多了。  
“是啊，”斯科皮耸了耸肩，“平常在学校也没什么要花钱的地方，现在来消耗一下积蓄。”  
罗丝惊讶于他大方承认，忍俊不禁，“你以后当旅行家可没工资给你挥霍。”  
“你还记得啊？”斯科皮显得有些分外惊喜，这是他在很多年前的信里随意提过的。罗丝有些后悔，不该提上这茬，倒显得她很热烈似的——虽然她的确时不时翻出以前的信看看，但她只当作是个旧习惯。每次看她都能有不同的感受，因此她挺享受阅读以前的信件的。  
“其实我已经换了个想法，我想边旅行边写书。”斯科皮双手交叉抵在下巴下，梅林，这个动作让他看起来真是惊为天人。  
“有钱真好，想做什么就做什么，反正饿不死。”罗丝撂下一句作为结论，端起杯子喝了一口水。  
“没办法，”斯科皮挑挑眉，“你的长辈们太仁慈了。”  
罗丝差点没捂住嘴把嘴里的水喷到对面，斯科皮递给她一张烟灰色的方巾。真是旧派作风，罗丝想。  
但他的想法倒是出人意料的超前。  
“你应该来格兰芬多的，怎么去了斯莱特林呢？”罗丝一本正经地问。  
“斯莱特林有什么不好的？”斯科皮反问道，罗丝也说不出所以然。“我只是纯粹感觉你的想法很格兰芬多式。”  
“我们斯莱特林又精明又能干，最重要的是对朋友忠诚的很——别忘了，你们格兰芬多也是出过叛徒的。”  
罗丝这才意识到自己把自己绕进了刻板印象的圈子。“或许你只是一个纯粹不喜欢冒险的人。”  
男孩赞同地点头，“有的时候我觉得，这么多年来很多事情的发生都和把人群贴标签有关。”没有等罗丝回复，他快速带过了这个听起来离经叛道的话题。  
“你呢？未来的外交官？现在掌握几门语言了？”

罗丝想着他也记得，有点开心，掰着手指算了算，“英语法语西班牙，德语汉语阿拉伯，瑞典挪威冰岛语”，她向斯科皮比了一个九的手势。  
“你多学了阿拉伯语和瑞典挪威语啊；不过还得加上如尼文和拉丁文，”斯科皮提醒了一下罗丝，“那就是十一门了。”  
“那两门对我的事业没什么帮助，不算数，”罗丝吃了一口菜，“实际上北欧语言都挺相似的，瑞典挪威语有很多相同的地方。这几年我还是偷懒了。”  
“你学习的目的性这么强的吗。”斯科皮哑然。  
罗丝思索了一下，反问道，“你以前不是也因为想旅行才学的语言吗？”  
“我只是想了解关于特定国家更多的文化——你明白的，什么都不如原汁原味来得好。”

“其实吧，”罗丝搅了搅盘子里的东西，“我最早学的外国语言是德语。我有个叔叔在那里待过几年，他有一年来我们家做客，给我讲了一些原版的格林童话——就是那种没有编者删减，口口相传的版本。后来我自己找到的都是修缮过的版本，所以我跑去图书馆，找到了一本他人复原的版本，可惜是德语版本的，我看不懂。也许是我在语言上有些天赋吧，”罗丝自己笑了一下，看着对面的人，他听得很认真，灰眼睛像凝着光，不像别人听到他人的优点时总是先嘲讽一番，罗丝接着说了下去，“我硬是翻着词典读着语法书配上看网课，把那本书磕磕巴巴地读完了。”  
“原版可是没那么美好的，”斯科皮答非所言，“你那么小就开始读那么暴力的东西啊。”

“朋友，你的重点不太对啊！”罗丝哈哈大笑，“至于法语，其实我家里还是挺多法国元素的，我的姨妈还有我妈妈那里都有法国血统，耳濡目染多了，我的麻瓜小学也有开设法语课，不知不觉我在10岁就掌握了三门语言，我妈妈知道了之后鼓励我当外交官——你懂得，现在什么都追求国际化了嘛。可能是这样，我才坚定了决心，再加上兴趣也很浓厚，所以我就把学这些语言当着消遣了，不知不觉学了这么多。”

斯科皮点点头，“你知道’沉没成本‘吗？”  
罗丝不知道。  
“就是指在与当前决策无关的成本费用。可能对我来说，我学的和看的东西和我做出的未来职业决策没有太大的关系，那些花在买书上的时间和金钱就是沉没成本。”  
“但是或许是有联系的呢？”作者们似乎都对自己笔下变换的背景与人物了如指掌。  
“所以说我这个例子不太准确，还是别当真的好。”  
“你呢？你想写什么小说？”  
“最近或许是侦探悬疑小说吧。”  
罗丝想到似乎她鲜少看到属于巫师们的侦探悬疑作品。加上了魔法的可能性，或许会将故事渲染的更加复杂。

结账完，两个人离开。沿着长长的过道走到门口，过道里有许多卡座。  
“斯科皮？”  
五六个斯莱特林的学生坐在一桌，一个男孩看了一眼他身边的罗丝，“女朋友？”  
斯科皮和罗丝都停下了脚步。“朋友。”斯科皮答道，那个男孩和旁边一个看起来挺开朗的黑发女孩便同斯科皮攀谈了起来。  
罗丝看了看那几个人，一个金发男孩子眼神略过罗丝，又不动声色地转回了面前的食物上。  
洛奇·斯卡曼德。  
说不定洛奇会和他爸妈说，他爸妈又和自己爸妈说。天，真是一场灾难。  
再加上桌上另外两个女孩不吝啬眼光地刮着罗丝，她窘得发慌。她压低了声音说自己先走了，也没管斯科皮听见没听见就挪着脚步走了。  
初夏是雨季。  
刚走到门口，罗丝就后悔了。天色不知道什么时候暗了下来，乌云密布的；雨瓢泼而下，在青石板路上落下一个个沉重的水花。按这个雨的大小，她完全不敢冲回霍格沃茨——要知道那可是有十五分钟的路程。

“走吗？”斯科皮从后面追上。他带了把伞。  
罗丝应了一声，盖上袍子带的帽子，试图掩饰一下自己太过标志性的红头发。  
两个人撑着一把伞，罗丝感觉到他把伞往自己这里倾斜了许多。但她没有发话，他也没有。一路无言。  
两个人也没管走什么道了，在形形色色的伞和雨衣里身影都被淹没了。罗丝和斯科皮走大路回到了霍格沃茨，他们在礼堂前分别，一人向下一人向上。  
斯科皮收起伞，抖了抖上面的雨水，罗丝道了谢。  
“不用这么客套，晚上当我舞伴就好了。”对方这么说道。

霍格沃茨的毕业舞会传统是与彼此的舞伴跳下首舞。  
“不好意思啊，我已经有舞伴了。”  
罗丝说的是实话，两周前拉文克劳的七年级级长就已经邀请了他。  
“没事，”斯科皮笑了一下，罗丝突然觉得有点不好意思， “留给我最后一支舞就好了。”

 

罗丝坐在椅子上，任由多米尼克和莉莉分别给自己编头发和化妆。两个女孩前后操刀，熟练得很，最后她自己收紧了肚子套上她那件礼服长裙。  
裙子是赫敏、金妮和芙蓉一起挑的，几周前就用猫头鹰把包裹送给了她。战后的巫师界宴会上不再是循规蹈矩地只穿礼服长袍，而是时兴起了穿款式更丰富的麻瓜礼服。  
罗丝在镜子前端详着自己的裙子，吊带，金色，修身，长摆，她不太确定这是自己的风格。

韦斯莱与波特家的孩子们大半都是红头发，每个红发又红的各有特点。雨果和茉莉是橘红的，莉莉和多米尼克都是火红的，而罗丝的头发是浅红的。他们的发色似乎都标榜着他们的性格与作风。  
罗丝想了片刻，还是从衣柜翻出了一件素色的礼服长袍搭在外面。  
走出了寝室，本来满脸期待的莉莉和多米尼克看着罗丝泄了气。  
“你不热吗罗丝？”莉莉问道。  
“还好吧，反正礼堂里使了降温咒，肯定要冰得像冷柜一样啦。”罗丝看着面前穿的十分热辣的莉莉和多米尼克说道。  
莉莉和多米尼克两方大师操刀，高效给罗丝化了个妆。最后，多米尼克执意给罗丝涂上正红色的口红。  
“走吧，丽塔·海华丝。”莉莉最后给罗丝的头发做了一个简单的编发，拍拍她的肩膀，表示搞定了。  
罗丝的舞伴已经在休息室等候一段时间了。他穿着的是传统的巫师礼服长跑，颇为华贵；看到罗丝，他绅士地走上来行了一个吻手礼，为罗丝的手腕上系上了一朵玫瑰。  
罗丝其实与他并不熟悉，只是因为都是级长的缘故，有时候会被教授一起叫去或者是偶尔在巡视时遇到。他邀请罗丝当舞伴，罗丝也有些惊讶，但她那时候正愁苦于没有舞伴又没脸邀请的尴尬期，想着如果不抓住机会可能就只能让雨果当自己的舞伴了，而那真是逊爆了。  
礼堂被装点得繁复而精致。天花板一如既往是施了魔法的天空，此刻展现的是闪耀繁多的各色星点铺洒在深色天鹅绒似的天幕上；乐器都带着魔法，由一位教授指挥着奏出轻快的曲子；楼梯扶手缠绕着金链花与杜英，无数烛台样式的黄铜吊灯从天花板垂下，点亮了一切。

第一支舞是传统的华尔兹。罗丝跳的本来就磕磕巴巴，又穿着高跟鞋；舞伴不时地问着她魔法部、韦斯莱家、波特家的事情，她忙着脚下的步伐，又得给他回答问题，颇为头大。  
她看到不远处的斯科皮，他的舞伴是雅克斯利家的女孩。金色的长发如流水般柔顺，面容画着细腻的妆容，镶着细碎钻石的轻盈礼服包裹着轻盈飘逸的身体，裙摆挥开便在光彩下熠熠生辉。  
罗丝知道斯科皮并不缺好看的舞伴的，他为什么还要邀请她？

“罗丝？罗丝？你还在听吗？”  
罗丝晃过神，舞步没有控制好，一不小心踩到了舞伴。  
“抱歉抱歉，你说什么？”

第一只曲子结束，罗丝就迫不及待地向舞伴告辞下场。她靠在旁边的桌子上拿了一块小甜点，放着饮料的托盘在人群中游刃有余，罗丝顺便拿了一杯饮料，尝起来甜滋滋的，像是很多果汁的混合。

接下来的曲子都风格各异，是学生们给上面的DJ弗雷德·乔丹（他毕业有几年了，是一个颇有声望的DJ兼制作人）点的的曲子，大部分都是轻松的流行音乐，学生们也不拘束，随着各式音乐摆动。莉莉和阿尔正在跳舞，雨果被一个赫奇帕奇的漂亮学姐邀请了，多米尼克和她男朋友正在…热舞。

罗丝看着头顶的光，突然觉得有点晕，打算去洗手间拿水拍拍脸。还没走到厕所门口，一股烟味就冲上鼻子。  
罗丝很讨厌烟味。

正想走开，一个不陌生的声音传了出来。  
“今天问到了韦斯莱家的女孩不少事情，我感觉我进魔法部的事情还挺有希望的，说不定到时候能通过她走点关系。”  
是舞伴的声音，罗丝听到讨论的是自己，忍不住驻足。  
“没想到她这么好邀请到啊，早知道我就上了。”另一个声音是陌生的，语毕还不怀好意地笑了几声。  
“你说呢？长得就那样，身材也干巴巴的，也就爸妈和名字有点用。你说谁会爱邀请她啊？我真是屈尊了。”那个印象中颇具风度的声音却吐露出了这种话。  
罗丝气得给这俩人施了一连施了倒挂金钟、锁舌咒和幻身咒。她站在他们视线之外，用的是默咒，速度又极快，不等这两个混蛋呼救，他们就隐于环境之中了。  
复仇的愉悦感很快就被那句“只有爸妈和名字有点用”所带来的巨大挫折感而湮灭了，罗丝越发觉得晕眩，她想或许是空气不畅的缘故，跑了礼堂。出门前，一个托盘还飘到她面前挡路，罗丝愤愤拿起饮料，狠狠撞了一下托盘，托盘才飞走。

她走在黑湖边，音乐还从礼堂隐隐约约传出。天气有些热，罗丝解下那件厚重的礼服长袍，随手搭在草地上，踢开高跟鞋伸展着腿坐下。  
月光下，霍格沃茨保卫战纪念碑闪闪发光。罗丝找到了很多熟悉又陌生的名字——弗雷德·韦斯莱，莱姆斯·卢平，尼法朵拉·卢平……从小罗丝就在他们的故事中长大，却从没能完整的了解过他们。是他们的牺牲间接给了她如今的荣誉以及一切。

“韦斯莱！”  
罗丝转过头，金发的少年从礼堂方向走来。看到她回头，他加快脚步小跑。  
“你没事吧，我看到你跑出来了。”  
罗丝摇摇头，“没事，就是有点晕。”  
斯科皮目光移到草地上摇摇晃晃的杯子上，“你喝酒了？”  
“哎？”罗丝顺着他的目光看了一下边上杯子里浅色的液体，“这是酒？我以为是果汁。”  
“酒精含量不是很高，但是足够让对酒精敏感喝酒的人变傻了，”他笑着说，坐到罗丝旁边。  
“低于十八岁不能买酒吧。”罗丝嘀咕道，顺便不自然地扯了扯裙子。  
斯科皮伸手够到了酒杯，抬手，“cheers？”  
罗丝笑着回答道，“cheers。”  
斯科皮喝了一口酒，“虽然在麻瓜世界你还不能买酒，但是你已经在巫师世界成年了。”  
“是的，成年。”罗丝晃晃脚，看着踢到一边的高跟鞋，“这样说来，真是感觉责任重大。”  
“说到责任，韦斯莱小姐是否还记得欠了我一支舞？”  
“可是我跳得烂。”罗丝说着，还是踏上了高跟鞋，与高跟鞋的系带挣扎。曲子的前奏响了。  
“别管那带子了，下一首曲子要开始了，”斯科皮站起身，朝罗丝伸出手，“罗丝·韦斯莱小姐，我可以请你跳一支舞吗？”  
“这首曲子很好听。”罗丝说道。她突然想起不知道在哪里看过的道理，说是跳舞归根到底是在提供一个社交、聊天的机会。  
“《Days of Wine and Roses》”  
“厉害呀！”罗丝转了个圈，或许是两个人奇妙的默契终于发挥了一次正常作用，她与斯科皮配合得极好。

“我母亲有一大叠唱片，什么种类的都有。每天晚上吃完饭，她就会坐在留声机旁边听曲子，听到什么曲子就散发性思维地讲以前的事情。舞会，和姐妹一起偷偷跑出去听麻瓜的live show，还在霍格沃茨的事情等等等等。”  
“霍格沃茨时候的事情，是……指那时候吗？”罗丝试探着问道斯科皮话中不经意掠过的点。  
“是啊，”男孩大方承认，他比罗丝高了一个头，此时表情被明灭不清的月色模糊了，“她和我说她其实很羡慕其他的人，不论是那时候的斯莱特林小霸王还是格兰芬多铁三角。”  
“为什么？”  
“如果你见到我的母亲，你肯定会说她是一个应该属于拉文克劳的斯莱特林，过分天马行空。她认为自己的生活太祥和而总不满意。”  
“所有漂泊的人都梦想着平静、童年和杜鹃花——”罗丝的脑袋里突然蹦出了这句话，没有经过太多思考就直接说了出来。  
“正如所有平静的人都幻想着伏特加、乐队和醉生梦死。”，斯科皮接过话，开玩笑道，“她或许是忘记了自己嫁给了一个‘食死徒家族’。”

一曲终结，斯科皮向罗丝行了一个礼，罗丝匆匆忙忙地行了一个不标准的屈膝礼。女孩金色的裙摆随着夏风拂出轻微的弧度， 平时总是一派温和寡淡的脸描了眉擦了口红，有一种摇摆于成人与少女之间的朦胧气质，使人觉得热烈又琢磨不透。  
“怎么了，我脸上有东西吗？”罗丝见斯科皮盯着自己许久，有些不自然。

“没有，”男孩的态度倒是坦荡荡，“韦斯莱，你今晚看上去很美。”

或许是酒精的作用，又或许是真的，罗丝感觉自己的脸在瞬间升腾了起来，“谢谢，”语毕，她又磕磕巴巴地补充，，“叫我罗丝就好了——你知道的，霍格沃茨那么多个韦斯莱，在格兰芬多喊一嘴可能会探出好多个红毛。”  
“我很想试一下，不过可能没有机会了。”斯科皮坐在了草坪上，罗丝也捞着裙子坐下。

“我在思考你今天说的，如果没有这种贴标签的分类制度，很多事情都不会发生，是什么意思？”罗丝问道。  
斯科皮耸耸肩，“就是字面意思，就像是，如果伏地魔没有被分进斯莱特林，或许他就不会成为伏地魔。“  
“是的，我明白这个……但把这个事情放小一点说，你是否有时候会觉得自己被……比如，家族、姓氏之类的所困扰呢？”   
斯科皮转动着手上的戒指，“有时候，或许。但这毕竟是历史，没有过去也没有现在。我们现在能更多着目的是现在和未来。”   
“但是在现在已经是现在的样子了呢？能做什么改变？”  
斯科皮耸耸肩笑了，“或许一个韦斯莱愿意和马尔福跳舞就是质的飞跃了。”

天空突然被点亮了。  
先是猩红色的，死水般的黑湖突然被染上了色彩，罗丝被惊得措手不及，下意识看了一眼斯科皮。他全神贯注地看着天，侧脸额头鼻子下巴颈部的弧度如同雕塑优美而庄重，浅色的睫毛与头发也被浸染成了红，浅灰色的眼珠里投映的是天上绽出的“G”。

然后是蓝色。斯科皮垂下眼，对上了旁边女孩来不及移走的眼神，“记得我和你说过那首我喜欢的诗吗？”  
“繁花之中如何再生繁花，梦境之上如何再现梦境。”  
他用并不娴熟的陌生语言念出来，罗丝向来都对不标准的发音嗤之以鼻，但此刻却尤为感动，她迎上了他的话。  
“让我们并肩走过荒凉的河岸仰望夜空，生命的狂喜与刺痛，都在这顷刻，宛如烟火。”

宝蓝色的烟火照亮了克莱因蓝的夜，“这太美了，”罗丝由衷说道，她觉得有千万种情绪都堵在心口，但是能够表达出的只剩一句话，“太美了。”

“的确，但你在哭。”斯科皮的指尖划过了罗丝的脸颊，罗丝才发现自己脸上湿漉漉的。  
“糟了，”罗丝这才意识到自己不自觉流下了眼泪，胡乱用手擦擦脸，吸了吸鼻子，“我的眼线一定都糊了，糟了。”  
“放心吧，没有。”他揉了揉罗丝的脑袋，罗丝破涕为笑。  
黄色的H，像是霞光。黑湖的湖面翻滚，罗丝知道那是人鱼们，他们也出来了。她猜想，在湖底下的烟火明明灭灭，在水中折射，然后渐渐隐在黑暗里，最终沉默，就像是晚霞与落日，日食和月食。

最后是绿色的S。  
两个人很久都没有说话，酒劲上头，罗丝觉得昏昏沉沉，不自觉地找着一个依靠。她半眯着眼睛，看着天上的那抹绿色逐渐淡去，空气中最终剩下的只有尘埃的味道。“你不觉得烟花挺悲哀的吗？即使再怎么被魔法延长时效，他们也有终将消逝的瞬间。”她声音逐渐弱了下去，就和天空褪去的色彩一般。

“不，”斯科皮忍住摸肩上那个毛茸茸的脑袋的念头，认真答题，“至少它在那一瞬间发挥了自己的作用。就像是，‘生活永远是，也仅仅是我们现在经历的这一刻‘。”  
“那也是，或许我们的生命在前后所有的过去与未来当中，也就像是我们眼里的烟花一样。”  
斯科皮应了一声，便不再发话。

“斯科皮，我们以后还会再见吗？”罗丝的声音愈渐弱下，沉沉的夜带来了风里硫的味道，太过舒适，太过沉迷。   
“会的，”斯科皮答道，但他不确定，又轻生对自己说了一句，“会的。”

女孩的头往他的颈窝钻了钻，呼吸逐渐平缓，不再作声了。情愫或者更多，暗潮涌动，流入了缤纷静谧的深夜。

（End）


End file.
